Crossfire
“Keep the rhythm. Ready! Aim! Fire!” There is an unusual synchronicity between the firearm and a voyager’s abilities. Firearms are often anachronistic instruments, used only by the brave or foolhardy; An adventurous weapon with as many drawbacks as advantages in comparison to normal weaponry. And like a voyager, a bullet’s offensive power is tied to its speed. The union of such an individual and such a weapon is known as a crossfire: a temporal gunner who mixes her psionic power with black powder and bullets. A crossfire may have chosen the art of the gun because of a natural inclination, or because of its anachronistic nature. Either way, a crossfire devotes part of her timed to her weapon in a very literal way. Her parallel selves can assist her in the intricate process of reloading or repairing her firearm after a mishap. If she seeks to further pursue the way of a gunner, the crossfire can up the ante and gain additional abilities that improve her performance with a firearm. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies A crossfire is proficient with all simple weapons and all firearms. She is proficient with light armor. This alters the normal voyager's weapon and armor proficiencies. Gunsmith (Ex) At 1st level, a crossfire gains one of the following firearms of her choice: blunderbuss, musket, or pistol. Her starting weapon is battered, and only she knows how to use it properly. All other creatures treat her gun as if it had the broken condition. If the weapon already has the broken condition, it does not work at all for anyone else trying to use it. This starting weapon can only be sold for scrap (it’s worth 4d10 gp when sold). The crossfire also gains Gunsmithing as a bonus feat. Slowed Step, Steady Aim (Su) A crossfire gains Amateur Gunslinger as a bonus feat at 1st level. The crossfire’s grit pool is based on her Intelligence. As a psionic character, the crossfire's Amateur Gunslinger feat can grant them psionic deeds. A crossfire gains the accelerate class feature at 3rd level instead of 1st level. Their accelerate class feature improves every 5th level afterwards, as normal. This ability alters accelerate. Parallel Action (Su) The crossfire’s parallel actions function the same as the voyager’s, with the following exceptions. At 1st level, the crossfire learns the following parallel actions instead of the voyager’s normal parallel actions. As a result, the crossfire does not learn any additional parallel actions at 1st level (though she may learn them with the Backtrack feat). This ability alters parallel action, but does not make the crossfire incompatible with archetypes that only alter or replace parallel actions at following levels. Firearm Assistance (1st level): The crossfire’s parallel selves can interact with a firearm she is holding, rewinding mundane ammunition fired from it (allowing it to be used again), or reloading with magical ammunition on the crossfire’s person. In addition, as part of this parallel action, the crossfire can expend her psionic focus in order to rewind the structure of the firearm. This removes the broken condition from a firearm she is holding. This parallel action replaces helping hand. Covering Fire (1st level): A crossfire’s alternate selves can cover her retreat or support her attack, with a semi-real hail of suppressing fire. On her parallel action, the crossfire makes a combat maneuver check against a creature within the first range increment of a firearm she holds, using her Dexterity instead of her Strength to determine her CMB. If she succeeds, the target is hampered by the rain of bullets, becoming unable to make attacks of opportunity for 1 round. In addition, for this duration, ranged attacks against the target gain a +1 competence bonus on their attack roll (increasing by a further +1 at 4th level and every four class levels thereafter). The crossfire can expend her psionic focus in order to affect all creatures within a 10-foot-radius spread within range, rolling one combat maneuver check and using it against each creature. A crossfire learns this parallel action in place of a 1st level parallel action. Focused Crossfire In addition to the above adjustments, a voyager with the crossfire archetype may select from any of the following alternate class features by altering or exchanging them with the listed voyager base class feature. For example, a voyager with the crossfire archetype may take kinetic snipe, losing kinetic wave. A crossfire can take more than one archetype and garner additional alternate class features, but none of the alternate class features can replace or alter the same class feature from the base voyager class as those altered or exchanged by the crossfire archetype. Round Redirection At 3rd level, the crossfire can create a vector for her attacks—forming a portal for her bullets, or creating a semi-real apparition with a phantom firearm of its own. On her parallel action, the crossfire can create a beacon within her line of sight that lasts for one round. For one round after using this parallel action, the crossfire can determine line of sight and effect with her firearm attacks using the beacon’s location as well as her own. A crossfire may gain this parallel action in place of a 3rd level parallel action. Bullet Time (Su) At 2nd level, a crossfire can choose to gain an alternate abilities for her augmented attacks. If there are no replacements listed at a given level, the crossfire gains the abilities normally learned at that level. • Focused Shot: When the voyager spends power points on her augmented attack, the range increment of her firearm increases by 5 feet and she can gain momentum from the distance her bullets travel. For each additional power point spent, she increases the range increment of her firearm by an additional 5 feet. The crossfire gains 1 point of momentum for every 10 feet between her and the target of her augmented attack. Momentum gained from this cannot be used to pay the augmented attack’s other costs. This ability replaces blink. At 13th level, a crossfire gains the following ability instead of speeding strike. • Firing Squad: By expending her psionic focus, the crossfire can replicate an augmented attack she makes with a firearm, allowing her to attack all creatures in an area within the first range increment of her firearm. This area is composed of a series of connected 5-foot squares, one for each point of momentum and power point spent on the augmented attack. The crossfire rolls once and applies all modifiers to the attack to all creatures within this area, including bonus damage from momentum and augmented attack abilities. When manifesting a power with a single target with power channel, the crossfire chooses one creature out of the ones struck to affect with the power. However, when using this ability, the crossfire can manifest a power that normally affects an area or multiple targets with power channel and apply its effects to every creature struck by this attack. A crossfire may gain this ability, altering manifestation of speed. Gunfire Training (Ex) At 4th level and every 3 levels thereafter, the crossfire gains a bonus feat from the following list. The feats she has access to is determined by the level of voyager powers she can learn, and she does not need to meet their prerequisites. In addition, whenever she gains a crossfire level, the voyager can choose to gain an additional bonus feat in place of a power known. The feats she has access to is determined by the level of the power she could have learned, and she does not need to meet its prerequisites. The crossfire is limited in the number of feats she can gain in place of powers. At 4th level through 6th level, she can gain a total of 1 feat in this way. At 7th level and every three voyager levels thereafter, the maximum number of feats she can gain increases by 1. • 1st- and 2nd-level powers: Acrobatic Steps, Intimidating Shot, Mobility, Quick Draw, and Up The Walls. • 3rd- and 4th-level powers: Cloak Dance, Deflect Arrows, Mixed Combat, Shot on the Run, Relentless Shot, and Trick Shooter. • 5th- and 6th-level powers: Circuitous Shot, Cartwheel Dodge, Knockdown Shot, Snap Shot, and Return Shot. This crossfire may gain this ability, replacing voyager knowledge. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Voyager